Cousins
Cousins is the 19th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 4 episode Waiting For Mr. MacRooney and the Season 3 episode My Friend The Post Man. Plot Robert and Jason are waiting for Mr. Brown. Linda and Danny might wait for Mr. Brown but Kim was waiting for Mr. Brown, the mail carrier to arrive. His cousin andrew and His cousin mateo. Cast *Barney *BJ *Jason *Robert *Danny *Jeff *Kristen *Keesha *Hannah *Stephen *Jill *Linda *Kim *Mr. Brown *Andrew *Mateo *Yoshi Song List #Barney Theme Song #I Used to Be Afraid (Performed by: Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, hair.Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #When I Grow Up (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #Hooray for Mom and Dad's (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #Clean Up (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #What I Want to Be (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #I Just Can't Wait (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #Walk Around the Block (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, and Kim) #Who's Inside It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, Kim, and Mr. Brown) #Mail Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, Kim, and Mr. Brown) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jill, Linda, Kim, Andrew, Mateo, and Yoshi) Trivia *Jason wear the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. and that pocket is a blue jeans. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a little long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from What's in a Name? and Birthday Ole. And a short hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from A 'Little Mother Goose. And a little long hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hair-style. *Andrew wear the same clothes from My Friend The Post Man. And a short hair. *Mateo wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa! Hi everybody!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A World of Music". *When the Barney's say "Oh, Boy!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Band!". *When the Child Kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!". the sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *During "When I Grow Up!", Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Good Job!". *This marks the final appearances of Jason, Mateo and Andrew. *At the end of the Barney doll with the mail letter. *Jason was the fiffth child to turns off the lights. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Good Job!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Exellent Exercise!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in You've Got To Have Art! *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". "Cousins" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on Cousins *Visit PBS Online At pbskids.org *End Credits *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *PSB Kids *Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World We Share Trailer *Barney's Nigth Before Christmas Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation